1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to panels for use in assembling a radiation shielded space within a building. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular scheme of inter-fitting panels wherein each panel has at least two layers formed of lead that are offset one with respect to the other in two directions to define a recessed lip on two adjacent sides of the panel and an overhanging lip on a remaining two adjacent sides of the panel. Still further, this invention directs itself to the construction system for adding radiation shielding to a room wherein a plurality of corner strips are provided for overlaying adjacent orthogonally disposed recessed or overhanging lips of a multiplicity of the plurality of inter-fitting panels at an intersection of a pair of structural surfaces of a room. Still further, the invention pertains to a method for adding radiation shielding to a room that includes providing a plurality of inter-fitting panels, where each of the panels has at least two lead layers that are offset one from the other in two directions to form a pair of recessed lips on two adjacent sides of the panel and a pair of overhanging lips on a remaining two adjacent sides of the panel. The method further includes mounting the plurality of inter-fitting panels to structural surfaces of the room, wherein the overhanging lips of one panel overlay respective recess lips of a pair of adjacent panels.
2. Prior Art
Radiation shielding for use within a building is well known in the art. Typically, such systems are incorporated into the building structure during its initial construction, or retrofitted by demolishing existing interior structural surfaces and refitting the space with shielding materials and new structural surfaces. However, none of the prior art systems known to be available provide for a modular construction system wherein a plurality of panels which include a radiation shielding material, such as lead, are provided for securement to the structural surfaces existing in a room. None of the prior art methods of providing radiation shielding disclose the use of inter-fitting panels which are adhesively secured to the structural surfaces of a building by means of pressure sensitive adhesive, or a hook and loop fastening system.
Until recently, radiation shielding was used almost exclusively for commercial applications in medical and research fields. With the increasing threat of terrorism in urban areas where use of a radiological disbursal device (“dirty bomb”) is predicted by experts, individuals who live in such areas feel the need to protect themselves from radiation exposure in their homes. There is therefore a need for materials, not now available, to retrofit an interior space of a building to provide radiation shielding therefore.